


A "New" Office Romance

by liminal_mess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I love the thought of alec as social worker ahh, M/M, but that may just be gratuitous bc im in the field, can you tell I like grumpy Alec, dummies think they're subtle but are not subtle at all, reference to sex but that's it lol, some swearing because this is not network t.v, this is dumb n silly but i had a lot of fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminal_mess/pseuds/liminal_mess
Summary: Magnus and Alec move to Boston so Alec can start grad school. They end up working at the same office in temp jobs for the summer and decide not to reveal that they're together. Except, they didn't anticipate that their connection can be spotted from the moon, apparently. Hijinks ensue.Based on a r/confessions post that I found in the prompts thread of the Malec Discord Server. Thanks to @RottingMothball who posted it! Screenshot of the post is below.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 55
Kudos: 264
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	A "New" Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first time writing for this fandom and pairing so be gentle 😅 This is v silly and was fun to write. No other eyes have seen this so sorry for any typos/grammar issues, I might be a little rusty bc I haven't written prose in years. Also I'm sorry if anyone who reads this is in the interior design field I just think magnus has good style and know nothing about the field oops.  
> Any comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated and encouraging since this is my first SH fic. I'm also @liminal_mess on twitter if you want to tweet at me instead, you will probably make my day. Also if there's interest I may write a short chap 2 follow up of what happens when they get home in their wet clothes that would not be rated Teen and Up👀 OK THAT'S ALL BYE.

Moving to another state just for him was the latest thing Magnus had done that Alec didn’t think he would ever be done thanking him for. But that was just the kind of person Magnus was. When Alec had gotten into his dream master’s program in Boston, he had hesitated. Most of their family and friends were in New York and they loved the city. He had already made peace with the fact that he wanted to move if he got into his first choice, but how could he expect Magnus to quit his job and move his whole life for him? 

To be fair, Magnus was the one who had encouraged him to at least apply when he had found that the program checked off all his boxes and offered amazing financial aid. So, he reasoned to himself, it wasn’t like he was springing this on Magnus or making any demands. 

With too many thoughts swirling around his head, he told Magnus the night that he got the acceptance letter, when they were settled on the couch together after dinner. “Alexander, that's amazing." he exclaimed, the joy on his face apparent. "They’re lucky to have you."

Magnus could see though, how Alec's smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He nudged Alec’s shoulder slightly with his. “I think I know what’s going on in that anxious little brain of yours. And the answer is, of course I’m coming with you!"

Alex looked down, his thumb rubbing across the “we are pleased to inform you…” over and over like a nervous tick. “Are you sure? You love New York and all your friends are here.” Alec held his breath for a moment. 

“Alexander, this city wouldn’t be the same without you here with me. Plus, Boston isn’t so far that we can’t visit when we want to. So I’m coming. You’re stuck with me, sorry.” Magnus shrugged as Alec looked up at him, a small grateful smile playing at his lips.

Alec couldn’t hold back the grin as he closed their short distance to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. He gently drew away, their foreheads still touching and whispered, “you’re perfect, you know that?”

Magnus chuckled and sighed dramatically. “I know, darling. It’s a burden, but I make it look so good.”

Alec might have thrown a pillow at him. 

Now, three months later, they were in Boston, settling into their new apartment, which already felt like home thanks to Magnus’s decorating skills. They were both spending their days getting settled, exploring the area and looking for summer jobs, since it was only June and Alec had the summer open before he started school in the Fall. 

Magnus decided that the move was the perfect chance to get into the interior design field, which he had been contemplating doing for years. He had liked working at Edom Supplies, a furniture and decorative supplies store in Brooklyn, but he knew that he had an eye for design beyond just helping people pick out statement pieces for their home.

However, he was still new to the field and knew that he would have to start somewhere. So when the temp agency Alec contacted happened to find two positions open at a small interior design firm in town, they both decided to go for it. The idea of getting to work with Alec in the same office was comforting in this new city they were both adjusting to. They would face this new challenge together, like they had done for everything else that had come their way in the past 4 years. Plus, Magnus thought, Alexander was so cute when he was serious and this presented many opportunities to see his serious side.

When they both got offers for the temp jobs at Alicante Interiors, they talked about if they would reveal their relationship. Since they would be working in the same department in a small office, they decided against it, not wanting to seem unprofessional. Plus, why risk the chance of making their short time there uncomfortable if there happened to be some homophobic asshole working there?

They left separately on their first day, Magnus choosing to take the train and leave Alec with the car because he was changed and ready to leave first after making breakfast for the two of them. He chuckled at Alec’s grumpy morning expression as he glared down at the bacon that was falling off his plate as he was cutting it, as if it had done it on purpose.

“Hi, grumpy, don’t hurt that poor piece of bacon.” Alec trained the same glare at him for a moment but softened when Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss.

“See you at the office, coworker?” Magnus winked at him.

Alec groaned. “You have got to be more subtle than that while we’re at work.”

“I know! I’m going to be very Professional, capital P and everything.”

Alec swatted him away and Magnus left him to eat his breakfast in peace.

The unassuming office building that Alicante Designs was housed in was a short walk away from the downtown crossing MBTA station, so Magnus got there early. He waited in the lobby for the HR Director, Imogen Herondale, to meet him at 9am, as he was instructed. He looked up to see the woman walking over and smiling at him. She then looked past him with the same smile, causing Magnus to turn and see Alec walk in. He tried his best to make his face look like he was meeting a stranger for the first time as he looked over. Except, Alexander looked so hot in his business casual navy blue slacks and tight white dress shirt tucked into it that, okay, maybe he was staring a little bit.

Imogen’s voice brought him back to reality. “Ah, Alec, perfect timing. Magnus meet Alec, he’ll be starting in our other temp position today. You two will be working together this summer on some projects, since Jia Penhallow will be supervising you both.”

“Nice to meet you, _Alec._ What is that short for, “Alexander”?” He smiled, a tiny gleam of mischief in his eyes.

One side of Alec’s mouth twitched up almost imperceptibly, “Yeah, how’d you know? Nice to meet you too, Magnus.”

They shook hands and stared at each other with hands still clasped together for a beat too long. They were both thinking about the first time they had actually met at the Pandemonium 4 years ago. Alec had been dragged out to the club by his siblings, chastised for working too many long days at the office. Magnus was out with friends, celebrating Ragnor’s birthday. They came there not knowing the other existed and left with each other’s numbers on their respective phones and a sense of nervous hope, fueled by the electric attraction they discovered growing between them that night. The rest was, as they say, history. 

Imogen cleared her throat, looking between them with an amused expression.

“Great, so now that you’ve met, let’s get you two set up and give you a tour of the office.” 

They moved apart and looked up at her, Alec blushing slightly and Magnus chuckling as he gestured for her to lead the way. Alec was the new admin assistant for the team, overseen by Jia Penhallow, the lead designer who Magnus would be working directly under as the design assistant on her projects. 

Imogen chatted away as she walked them briskly to the elevator and up to the third floor, “We’re so glad you guys are here to fill in for the summer, we were hoping the design assistant we hired would be able to start sooner but there were some complications. And then of course, the admin assistant had to leave on such short notice..”

She showed them around the office, which was a typical design with an open floor plan. The desks were scattered around the room in little islands, with the conference room and Jia’s office off to the right. Alec’s desk was similar to a receptionist desk right across from the front door and Magnus would be sitting at the desk island closest to him, his line of vision facing directly towards Alec. Well, Magnus thought, that was going to be distracting. 

Afterwards, they finally met the rest of the team at staff meeting. There was Jia, who seemed stern but kind. The team also had two other interior designers, Luke Garroway and Andrew Underhill, who were both quiet but friendly. Simon and Clary were the other two design assistants who worked with Luke and Andrew, respectively. They seemed to be fresh out of college and had this bubbly energy that kept the staff meeting interesting for Magnus. He may have joined them in riffing back and forth a little but Alec on the other hand, looked like he had a headache by the end. 

Throughout their first day, which mostly involved watching boring HR orientation videos, figuring out logins and their basic duties, they checked in with each other silently with looks and smiles, and in Alec’s case, shooting Magnus deadpan looks as if he was looking into an invisible camera there when he heard something particularly ridiculous coming from Clary and Simon’s desks. 

Magnus also kept finding excuses to walk by Alec’s desk so he could say hi and ask mundane little questions, partly because he wanted to actually talk to him but partly because he was clearly enjoying pretending like they didn’t know each other. 

**Slack Direct messages**

**Simon Lewis** 2:00pm

Ok is it just me or do Magnus and Alec have some serious chemistry???

 **Clary Fray** 2:05pm

They do!!

They also keep smiling at each across the office a lot and it’s giving me real Jim and Pam vibes

 **Simon Lewis** 2:15pm

Plus, the way he calls him Alexander and it sounds right

I ship it.

 **Clary Fray** 3:20pm

Simon, you can’t just ship real people.

Brb have to meet with Underhill about the Morgenstern project. 

**Clary Fray** 4:00pm 

Ok I’m back, what’d I miss 

**Simon Lewis** 4:05pm

Uhh Magnus just walked by Alec’s desk and flirted with him for like, the 5th time today. 

**Clary Fray** 4:08pm 

Omg 

Shit, I think I ship it a little too.

 **Simon Lewis** 4:10pm 

Clary Fray, do you accept your duty as fellow matchmaker of Alicante and agree to serve alongside me in a noble quest to get these two together?

 **Clary Fray** 4:20pm 

I guess, but only if you stop being such a dork. 

LETS GET THESE BOYS SOME TIME TOGETHER. 

For the next month, Alec and Magnus found themselves spending a suspicious amount of time together at work for the fact that there were 6 other people working there and Alec was the admin assistant for the whole office. Not that they minded, they worked well together, Magnus designing certain layouts and pieces that Alec would then research for matches in shops online and send over to Jia for final approval. 

Alec was getting a drink of water one of those days when Simon walked up to do the same.

“Heyy, Alec! How’s your day going?” 

“It’s been productive. Magnus and I got a lot done on the Wayland project. ”

Simon grinned. “I bet you did.”

 _What a weird kid,_ Alec thought. 

“Soo,” Simon said, leaning casually against the water dispenser. “what’d you think of Magnus?”

“Um, he’s a hard worker and he’s easy to work with, why?” 

Simon coughed. “No reason, no reason. Just, uh, he’s pretty cute, don’t you think? I mean the guy dresses ridiculously well.” 

Alec squinted at him. _Was this guy trying to hit on his boyfriend?_

“I gotta go back to work.” He mumbled, tossing the cup into the trash. 

“Ok, no worries, have fun!” 

_Have fun? Why was Simon like this and how could Alec make the guy stop talking with him?_

Still, he bristled a little at the thought that Simon might have a crush on Magnus, even though he knew he had no reason to be jealous. But if he had to watch Simon try to flirt with Magnus in front of him, he wouldn’t be above just “accidentally” messing up all his call transfers. 

When they were laying in bed that night talking, Alec’s head on Magnus’ chest as he gently played with Alec’s hair, Alec remembered the weird conversation with Simon, when Magnus happened to mention something about work. 

“I meant to tell you, I think Simon has a crush on you? He asked me today if I thought you were cute and said that you dress well.”

He felt Magnus smile. “Both are true.” 

Alec jabbed his side and Magnus huffed in indignation. “Shut up. I mean, yeah, but what was he trying to do? Get to you through me?? It was weird.”

Magnus started laughing. “Alexander, I think it’s the exact opposite. I don’t know how you haven’t noticed that the whole office seems to think we’re their own boring office job Jim and Pam and is trying to get us together. With the exception of Luke and Underhill, who definitely couldn’t care less.” 

Alec drew back to look down at him, eyebrows furrowed together. “Are you serious? I thought we were doing a good job of being professional.”

“Well, darling, apparently you can’t get rid of chemistry.” 

Alec shifted to lean his head back on Magnus’ chest. “True, but I think it’s a little dramatic to assume that the whole office is trying to get us together.” 

  
  


Alec was so terribly wrong, which he found out their very next day at the office. 

They had an all staff meeting that afternoon to go over some final touches on a big project that was almost complete. Near the end of the meeting, Jia asked, “ Did Imogen manage to give everyone the new company handbooks? She had mentioned she was having issues getting those delivered.”

The staff replied with a chorus of “yes” and nods. 

“Okay, good. Oh and I want to remind everyone since we have some rules that did change, that we still don’t have a policy against employees dating at our company.” She said the last part with unnecessary emphasis and looked directly at where Magnus was sitting, purposefully on the other side of the room from Alec and smiled. 

Simon choked on nothing and started coughing. Clary started patting him on the back as Alec just sat back, mouth slightly ajar. Magnus smirked across the room at Alec and watched it all unfold.

**Slack Direct Messages**

**Simon Lewis** 3:00pm

Dude I’m fucking dying!! 

Jia is such a savage 

**Clary Fray** 3:2pm

My face is literally numb 

What just happened?

Do you think they got the monster hint that we all think they should just get together already??? 

That evening, as soon as Alec walked in the door, getting home later since he went grocery shopping, Magnus took one look at him and burst out laughing.

“Magnus, I swear to god, if you say I told you so or bring up anything about the fucking Cupids we apparently work with, I’m walking right back out that door.” 

“Okay, okay. I won’t.” Magnus held up his hands in surrender.

After a slight pause, he started again, “I”m sorry, but can I just say the look on Simon’s face was so priceless? I almost lost it right there.” 

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna strangle that guy one of these days. And then maybe they’ll all shut up because they won’t want you to be with a murderer.” 

“Awh, but you’re a cute murderer. Don’t you want us to make it against all odds?” 

  
  


The next morning, Magnus somehow slept through his alarm, which he never did and was suspicious that Alec had turned it off in petty revenge for Magnus making fun of him so much the evening before.

But either way, it meant that they had to drive in together and look even more suspicious, so the universe was clearly on his side, Magnus decided. When they pulled into the parking lot, apparently the universe wasn’t quite done annoying Alec because none other than Simon Lewis pulled in next to them. When he spotted them getting out of the car together, the grin that appeared on his face could’ve probably blinded someone.

“Oh hey.” He said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.”you guys drove in together?” 

Alec just huffed and started walking, leaving Magnus to explain. “Jia is out sick today so we had to go see that new client’s home. Alec picked me up since I don’t have a car.” He said, smoothly, which wasn’t entirely a lie. They did go see the home on the way in, since Jia had called Magnus right as they were heading out the door, letting him know that he was out sick. The lie was when Alec came into the story. 

“Wow, that was so nice of Alec. What a thoughtful guy, right? You should take him out to lunch to return the favor. I’ll cover for you in case anyone asks where you two are.” Simon said, too eagerly.

Magnus walked with him and pretended to think about it. _Well, the thought of a long lunch break with just Alexander did sound nice._

“Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks, Simon.” Magnus replied, smiling slightly.

**Slack Direct Messages**

**Simon Lewis** 9:10am

🆘 Clary you’re not gonna believe what I just saw!!!!! 

Day = made

 **Clary Fray** 9:15am

What? It’s too early for that many exclamation points 

**Simon Lewis** 9:16am

Alec apparently gave Magnus a ride to the office 

And then I convinced him to take him out to lunch to pay him back 

How am I this good 😎

 **Clary Fray** 9:20am

Okay I was wrong, this news does call for that many exclamation points 

Is this basically their first date?? 

Simon, it’s happening!!! 

“Magnus, I feel like this is just gonna make them talk more.” Alec said, swallowing a mouthful of his burger.

“I know, but we rarely get to have an actual hour lunch break that we don’t work through. So we’re taking advantage of the fact that we have so much chemistry, we have an entire office wrapped around our fingers.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and continued eating his burger.

“Hey, I meant to ask, how’re you feeling now that school is just a month away?”

Alec shrugged. “Nervous, excited. It feels right though. It took me so long to realize that I want to work with people in a way that considers their whole self and the systems that oppress them and that social work was it. Now I’m finally making that happen and it’s honestly a little overwhelming?”

Magnus felt his chest squeeze in pride for the beautiful heart his boyfriend had and the way he cared about others so deeply.

“That’s understandable but you’re gonna be amazing. I’m so incredibly proud of you, my love.” Magnus threaded their hands together, and leaned forward to give his hand a quick kiss.

Alec looked around, squinting slightly “I’m expecting Simon and Clary to jump out in disguise and scream “aha” any minute.” 

Magnus bit back a laugh. “Alexander, eat your food and stop being so paranoid. It’s our first date, don’t you wanna make a good impression?” 

Alec definitely threw a fry at him.

The next month went by in a blur of work, orientation for Alec and looking for full time interior design jobs for Magnus. Jia was hard to read but he had a feeling she regretted that they didn’t have a full time position to offer him and would write him a glowing recommendation for wherever they ended up. 

**Slack Direct messages**

**Simon Lewis** 2:04pm

How is it both of their last day tomorrow and THEYRE STILL NOT TOGETHER 

Where did we go wrong, Clary 

**Clary Fray** 2:05pm

Siiigh

I don’t know 

I guess they actually just wanna be friends and we made it weird? 

**Simon Lewis** 2:07pm

Um excuse you

Not with that kind of chemistry

I can literally see sparks sometimes 

**Clary Fray** 2:10pm

That’s probably the 4 cups of coffee you had today talking

You’re officially cut off

“Absolutely not.” Alec replied, walking away from Magnus and into their bedroom.

“C’mon, Alexander, how can we leave our biggest fans hanging like this?”

Alec rubbed his temple as he moved around the room, getting ready for bed. “I get that but does your plan have to be that dramatic?”

“It’s raining tomorrow and it’s our last day after a summer of pining for each other, apparently. What could be more perfect than me running to you in the rain at the last minute and professing my love to you like in every single romantic comedy?” 

“My life is a fucking comedy.”

Magnus came up behind him where he was standing, fiddling with the dresser drawer, and planted a few kisses along his throat. “Maybe we can come back here after and have another first time.” he murmured. 

Alec shivered slightly at the thought. He thought of their first time back in New York years ago. It had been messy and awkward at times but so incredibly intense. 

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Magnus looked at him, eyes wide as if he was the innocent one. “Is it working?”

Magnus kept staring at him expectantly until he sighed and said. “Maybe. But fine, I’ll do it but only because I love you and not for them.” 

Alec may have found the whole thing a little bit cute but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that after all this. He was going to die on this hill called _I hate this whole situation we’ve landed in._

“I’m just giving the people what they want.” Magnus grinned and kept plotting how Magnus and Alec were finally going to get together.

  
  


It was 4:45pm and Alec could literally feel the ridiculous yearning that seemed to permeate the whole office. It was there during the little goodbye party the rest of the office had thrown for them earlier that day and now, Simon and Clary had been sneaking glances at the two of them for the past hour, as if they were being subtle. Alec was losing his damn mind and Magnus was clearly enjoying this way too much. 

When the clock struck 5:00pm, Alec got up and grabbed his keys and the box of the few things that he had managed to collect at the office in the past three months. He was almost going to miss this place. Almost. Since it was Friday, the rest of the office was also ready to leave, which Magnus had counted on. Luke and Underhill reminded Alec of their invite to play ball with them at the park nearby sometimes and they chatted on the way down. Magnus was talking to Jia about something while Clary and Simon were whispering. _I wonder what that could be about_ , Alec thought sarcastically. 

As they got outside to the parking lot, people started walking to their respective cars and Magnus to the train station. 

_Here goes nothing_ , Alec thought. 

As he was about to open his car door, he heard Magnus say loudly from across the parking lot “Alexander, wait.”

He turned around and saw Magnus walking over, looking so determined that it actually made Alec’s heart beat a little faster. Or it could’ve been the fact that his shirt was completely see through from the rain.

“I…” Alec didn’t let him finish (there was a speech Magnus came up with but Alec had convinced him it would be way more romantic if he interrupted it because he definitely did not wanna stand out there in the rain longer than they had to), stopping his words with a searing kiss that actually was the only good part of this whole thing.

And then, like they were actually in some fucking movie, he heard everyone clapping. Clary definitely screamed and Simon wolf whistled at them. Jia, Imogen, Underhill and Luke were all grinning too. Underhill may have high fived Luke. 

“Can I get a ride home?” He said, pulling back to grin up at him. He said it a little louder than neccesary, for their captive audience.

“Sure,” Alec mumbled, ready to take his boyfriend home and never again have to pretend they weren’t together.

Magnus winked at Clary and Simon, who gave him some suggestive eyebrows. Alec had to laugh as he got in the car.

They were completely drenched as they drove home together. 

“How was our happy ending?” Magnus said after the third time they tried to stop laughing and finally succeeded.

"6/10. The first movie was better."


End file.
